<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Astolfo Impacts Venti's Boipussy by ALewdInvention</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521056">Astolfo Impacts Venti's Boipussy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALewdInvention/pseuds/ALewdInvention'>ALewdInvention</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Apocrypha, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bikinis, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Degradation, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Break, Rape/Non-con Elements, femboy, sissy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALewdInvention/pseuds/ALewdInvention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Venti is quickly becoming the world's most popular femboy, but he's got some stiff competition and one challenge left before he takes the number one spot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Astolfo Impacts Venti's Boipussy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Venti was super excited, ever since hearing his androgynous voice, the fans loved him, to say nothing of how they looked at him. The adorable little storm god (femboy) took the world by storm and his skills sucking di… er sucking in enemies! Made him an S-tier utility character. Everything was going great for Venti and the bubbly boy definitely wasn’t letting all this new attention and fame go to his head, no of course not. His head was too full of future plans to contain his new massive ego. Though Venti still wasn’t sure how he’d tackle his biggest challenge yet; scheduling his first bikini photoshoot!</p><p>All the popular femboy had swimsuit photo ops and clearly Venti had to join them. He wouldn’t remain the game’s only boy wearing thigh highs forever, and Xingqiu’s short shorts were already muscling in on his territory; what a slut, thought Venti, but he wasn’t sure where to start and was a smidge lazy. He was content to wait for fate to land something in his lap and that's exactly what happened while browsing porn of himself, as usual, he got a message from a photo company called Hidden Assets. They offered to get him into a bikini photoshoot the same day for the publicity alone; nothing could go wrong.</p><p>So Venti gave his address and fell out of bed into a taxi, which took him to a much seedier part of town, but the building was quite nice and so was the interior. The front foyer was nicely decorated, fitted with office floral arrangements and a fountain. Venti gawked at the scenery for a moment; until, he was greeted by a duo of ripped men clad in white rompers. Damn, these dudes were ripped, every inch of them packed with rippling muscle. Venti didn’t always go for the guys, but he did feel the urge to pull them into the nearest bathroom; however, professionalism came first. Venti just hoped there might be time after the shoot for something naughtier with these two strapping men.</p><p>Venti was ushered into a sweaty changing room and stripped down out of his traditional bard clothing and slipped on a rather tight bikini that was nicely laid on the dresser. The pink top fit tightly against his two little cherry nipples, while the white-pink striped bottom clung to his little package (another reason the boys loved him) just as tightly and vanished between his cheeks. Though despite the inherent tightness or rather because of it, Venti loved the look. Excited by his own reflection in the small changing room, and hoping the dudes could see his cute little bulge clearly. He really did have the tightest body and this bikini bottom did a great job showing off his fat bubble butt. Not to mention these slender thighs; best in the entire Anemo line up (New fat butted thick thigh Venti now available for 99.99 euros). </p><p>He sashayed out into what was supposed to be a photo studio but instead arrived in a dimly lit bedroom. A nicely made king-sized bed sat pressed in the middle of the large wall, flanked by a small nightstand.</p><p>“What is the big deal guys!” Cried Venti, “I didn’t agree to some AV shoot, buuuut…” Venti giddily turned around to see a familiar scantily dressed figure slamming the door shut.</p><p>“Oh, Venti, nice to know you’re slutty as ever.” It was Astolfo, dressed in his trademarked frilly pink bathing suit. His frilled pink striped bra showed his lightly muscled midsection and the frilly bottom covering his package.</p><p>“Ewee,” Venti stuck out his tongue and scoffed, “What are you doing here loser?”</p><p>“How mean Venti,” Giggled Astolfo.</p><p>“Humph, I don’t know why you’re so giddy? You’re washed up Astolfo and soon nobody will even remember your dried-up boipussy.” Venti placed his hands on his hips giving a little shake before stepping towards the door, “Now if you’ll excuse me I’ve got to schedule an actual ahhggg!”</p><p>Astolfo grabbed Venti by the neck, an annoyed smile crept across his face as his hand clamped down, “You know Venti I hoped we’d get along, but after meeting you in person…” Astolfo threw Venti back onto the plush bed, knocking the wind out of the slender boy and putting a twinge of fear into Venti.</p><p>“H-how the fuck did you get so strong?” Stuttered Venti trying to collect himself.</p><p>Astolfo shot a double peace sign leaning over, “I’m a knight after all,” Before switching poses to a double arm flex where he showed off surprisingly toned muscles, “Gotta keep in shape for my many masters, hee-hee!”</p><p>Venti narrowed his brow for a moment, but shook his head focusing on his newly kindled rage at the offensive actions Astolfo took, “You little bitch boy don’t you know who I am or what I can doooo… holy shit!”</p><p>Astolfo’s only response to Vent’s teasing was to untuck his absolute magnum dong. His fucking cock reached his knees and was as thick as Venti’s arm. Astolfo giggled, “Why do you look so afraid Venti?” He grabbed the base of his cock and helicoptered it around as he approached Venti, “Nooo stay back, muttered Venti crawling back onto the bed.”</p><p>“Hehe, what’s wrong? Don’t tell me you’re afraid of my massive schlong.” Venti stared at Astolfo’s package mesmerized with fear as he continued, </p><p>“My massive femboy cock?”</p><p>“My fat musky stomach puncher?”</p><p>“My fucking sloppy wrist-thick ass-breaker.”</p><p>Astolfo giggled, “I could go on, but I think you get the point; oh, little guy.”</p><p>Astolfo pointed down at Venti’s tight bikini where a small bulge had started straining against the material, “Sh-shut up!” Cried Venti covering his erection, “At least my cock’s real, you’re probably using a prosthetic; plus I’ve seen your photos. How’d you hide a dick that big?”</p><p>Astolfo stroked his cock, giving Venti a wink, “My tucking skills are as legendary as my sword handling, but if you have doubts...”</p><p>Venti gulped as Astolfo crawled over him frozen with fear. Venti could see Astolfo’s thick cock grow even harder as he slapped it against his midsection, “Does this feel like a dildo, bitch?” Venti blushed as he felt Astolfo’s pulsing cock pressed against his tummy. He couldn’t believe how thick this femboy’s dick was, but no toy could mimic this feeling and worse, Venti liked it.</p><p>“I ummmm..” Vent squirmed under Astolfo trying to look away, eventually settling for covering his eyes, but Astolfo was having none of this. He grabbed both of Venti’s arms with one hand, “Now that you’ve seen mine, let’s see yours…”</p><p>Astolfo grabbed hold of his bikini bottom, ripping it off to unveil Venti’s…. “Micropenis!” Cheered Astolfo, “Hehe it’s so cute.” Venti’s face got squeamish as Astolfo pressed his hard cock into his tiny package, he took pride in his feminine penis, but the much larger femboy made it feel so inadequate “You’re not even bigger than my cock’s tip and your balls are about the size of grapes.”</p><p>Astolfo flicked his cock head, “I’m surprised the Genshin girls don’t tease you every day… Did you just cum?”</p><p>Venti’s face got bright Red as his little numb trembled, shooting out a few drops of clear semen onto Astolfo’s cock head, “Oh my god, that’s it?”</p><p>“Sh-shut up!” Cried Venti, “Guys think my cocks cute and feminine, unlike your disgusting smelly peepee!”</p><p>“Oh is that how you feel?” Astolfo grabbed Venti’s face squeezing the boy as he pressed his cock head against his ass. He leaned in, a big irritating smile on his face, “I’ll just have to convince you that my cock is top-notch, unlike your disgusting clit.”</p><p>“Fuck-ngghhh!” Venti’s insult was interrupted by Astolfo inserting his cock head into his boipussy, knocking the wind out of Venti again as he moaned deeply “How surprising,” Teased Astolfo grabbing Venti’s hips, “It feels like you’ve had a lot of practice, buuuuut...”</p><p>Astolfo inserted another couple inches, his cock stretched the writhing Venti’s depths in places he’d never been stretched before, “As expected your depths haven’t been touched. I guess the other Genshin boys don’t have much length, right?”</p><p>Astolfo’s teasing fell on deaf ears as Venti was currently struggling to survive. His head shot back as his hands grasped the sheets; his face completely strained as his teeth clenched down muffling his screams, “Nhhhhggggg!”</p><p>“Oh settle down sissy.” Astolfo slapped his ass causing Venti to yelp, “You’re clearly an experienced anal slut, so bite down and get ready for my Genshin Impact (Idk I didn’t play the game).</p><p>Astolfo pumped his thick girly hips into Venti’s increasingly stretched bussy, ruining him for all the other boys, but awakening him to cock. Astolfo practically bruised Venti’s poor prostate with his massive feminine bitch breaker, pressing his prostate constantly with his cock and Venti loved it; once he finally adjusted after twenty minutes of incredible pounding.</p><p>“Ahhhhggg, uuhh-it feels guuuudd!” Mewled Venti his face shifting from strained pleasure to a sloppy ahegao, “I’m ccuuummiinngg!” His little nub cock shot out another few clear drops as Astolfo laughed, “Hehe, surprised you didn’t break sooner sissy.”</p><p>“Mooooorrreee, muh-mooorrrree!” Venti drooled as Astolfo rubbed his nipples, his body shaking from the sudden stimulation, “Don’t worry bitch boy, I’ll give you more,” Astoflo rutted his cock inside him, “A lot more!”</p><p>Astolfo pressed down on his tender nipples, his fat cock shooting out oodles of creamy femboy sauce deep in Venti’s gaping boipussy. Astolfo bit his lower lip, his eyes looking down upon a squealing pig-faced Venti. Reduced to a teary-eyed, drooling slut that only softly moaned as his ass was used as Astolfo’s personal cum depository.</p><p>“Ahhhhh, fuck yea!” Groaned Astolfo as he pulled out of Venti’s boi-pussy. His cock head leaving it as a gaping cream-filled mess that leaked onto the bed, “Did you boys get it?”</p><p>At Astolfo’s question, his duo of hunky men entered the room giving him a thumbs up from the door, “We got it, boss! Those hidden cameras got multiple angles too, we’ve got a tonne of footage to use for tomorrow’s debut.”</p><p>“I knew I could count on my crew, you boys take the rest of the day off.” Astolfo grabbed Venti’s ponytail, cleaning his cum covered cock off with Venti’s blue highlights. “Go to that nice strip club across the street and tell the girls I sent you for a happy ending.”</p><p>Astolfo winked at the pair who looked at each other grinning before saying, “Thanks boss, but what about you?”</p><p>Astolfo looked down at his sissy plaything, drooling on the sheets as his poor cream-filled boipussy leaked onto the bed, “Hmmm, I’ll be here for a little while. I need to edit the video a bit.” Astolfo smiled, “Plus I wanna break in the new office femboy a bit more. I’ve still got a few loads left in me,” Astolfo slapped Venti’s slightly bulging belly, “And this bitch is more than willing to accept another two to four gut fuckings, right bitch?”</p><p>Venti just drooled as his body trembled from the slap. Astolfo was pretty sure that was a yes and eagerly spent his afternoon devastating Venti’s boi-pussy remaking the femboy into a total cock slut. Astolfo felt fully confident that this video was going to shoot his agency to the top of the chart.</p><p> </p><p>The next day...</p><p>Astolfo was furious, his big AV video with Venti might have been a hit, but now everyone thought he was a top! Even as he sat at his computer desk clad in his pink and blue striped programing socks editing the next video his Twitter was flooded with comments from thirst girls lusting after his fat juicy cock.</p><p>“Fucking damn it!” Cried Astolfo slamming his first against his table and shaking his three monitors, “Now all these Genshin hoes want to suck me off in videos!” Astolfo looked at hundred of dm’s and reply comments of thirsty anime thots propositioning him for sex offering nudes, no limits and whatever other trash those filthy women could, but Astolfo only wanted one thing…</p><p>“I just want a hunky daddy to destroy my boi pussy again!” Wept Astolfo as he scowled down, “This is all your fault bitch boy…”</p><p>Under his table, Venti was painted up like a 5 dollar whore with pink blush, eye shadow and red lipstick and all. His lips pressed down on Astolfo’s cock trying desperately to leave kiss marks on the base, “If you weren’t such a massive bitch in comparison this would have never happened.”</p><p>Venti’s eyes lit up as he peeled his lips off Astolfo’s cock. His slobber falling off his chin as ropes still connected his puffy boy lips to Astolfo’s slickened meat, he mewled, “Sowy master! Buuuuut I can’t help but be a total cock slut for your fantastic femboy cock.” Venti kissed his cock tip, “I can’t stop thinking about it, but if you’re still mad feel free to pound my boi pussy, please? I neeeeed iiiiitttt, ghaaggg!”</p><p>Astolfo grabbed Venti’s pigtails and pulled Vent’s head back down on his cock, but Venti didn’t care about his master’s roughness. He only wanted to slurp on his master’s fat femboy dick and he greedily sucked and throated his master. Even as his lips pressed against the base of Astolfo’s cock and lack of oxygen made him lightheaded, Venti still had the energy to squeal like a lust drunk piggy. Cocking back Astolfo’s cock like a pro.</p><p>“You disgust me, but maybe I’ll keep you as a pet.” Astolfo squeezed his thighs together, squeezing Venti’s head as a cacophony of moans were muffled by his master’s cock, “Now get to sucking, you’re not getting any air until I blow my load.”</p><p>Venti’s eyes locked onto Astoflo’s smug sneer and he moaned “Ghhhaagghhaa!” (Translation: Yes master! For those who don’t speak deepthroat)</p><p>Though even as his new pet throated him Astolfo still felt dissatisfied, until he got a rather interesting direct message. And Astolfo realized that things were about to get a little bit interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>